Ütközőpálya
by KoiFishiInMyEye
Summary: Naruto és Hinata misszióra indulnak hogy elvigyenek egy levelet a Raikagénak. Eközben Kiba és Hanabi is "összebarátkozik".


-Kakashi-sensei , miért hívatott magához ilyenkor?

-A Hokage a tiszességes megnevezés!

-Nyugodj meg Neji, ő a volt tanítványom úgy szólít ahogy akar.

-Térjünk a tárgyra, Avarrejtek és Felhőrejtek hamarosan tárgyalni fognak , ezért arra kérlek hogy a falu képviselőjeként vidd el ezt a levelet a Raikagenak.

-Hónapok óta nemvoltam egy rendes misszión sem, nincs valami más ?

-Én viszont úgy gondolom hogy ez jó dolog, szeretnél egy újabb háborút ?

-Nem úgy értettem, csak Sasukéval a múltkor nosztalgiáztunk egy kicsit és eszembe jutott amikor Zabuza és Haku ellen harcoltunk.

-Most sajnos nincs semmi ''izgalmas'' misszió.Szóval, elvállalod vagy nem ?

-Perszehogy , a falu érdekében mindent , amúgy is már régen láttam Daruit és a többieket.

-Egy 2 emberes csapat tagja leszel, jelenleg csak Karin és Hinata áll rendelkezésre mint potenciális csapattárs, megengedem neked hogy válassz. ''Csak Karint ne... Sasuke pszicho követője...''

-Hinatát választom.

-Rendben , akkor fogd ezeket a tekercseket, az egyikben le vannak írva a misszió részletei a másik pedig maga a levé ésőbb holnapután reggel kell indulnotok, a Raikage jelenleg nem Felhőrejtekben van elutazott a földesúrral a Sárkányok földjére az út körülbelül 8 napig tart oda visssza. Elmehetsz.

Naruto tüstént hozzákezd az előkészületekhez , ősszegyűjti a kunai-késeit,shurikeneket és a füstbombá Nejinek kétejei támadtak Kakashi döntésével szemben.

-Hokage-sama valóban jó ötletnek tartod Narutót küldeni erre a diplomáciai misszióra ? Tudod hogy milyen a modora.

-Szerintem te inkább azért aggódsz hogy Hinata és Naruto nehogy közelebbi kapcsolatba kerüljön nemde ?

Neji elfordítja a fejét és durcásan kimegy a szobából becsapva maga után az ajtót.

*kopp-kopp*

-Igen? Ki van ott ? Egy pár hófehér Byakugan szegeződik Narutóra és próbálja megtudni látogatásának okát.

-Naruto Uzumaki vagyok és Hinatával szeretnék beszélni.

-Mi dolgod van neked Hinata úrnővel?

-A hokage minket küldött felhőrejtekbe egy misszióra,szeretnék egyeztetni vele.

-Rendben, mindjárt idehívom.

A kapuőr sietve keresi fel Hinatát aki a húgával éppen egy teát készül elfogyasztani.

-Hanabi, kérlek odaadnád a mézet?

- Azonnal ad-

Az őr az ajtó mögül értesíti Hinatát a vendégről.

-Elnézést a zavarásért Hinata és Hanabi úrnő, Naruto Uzumaki várja Hinata úrnőt a kapuban, kérem fáradjon oda. Hinata elpirul, é sietve elindul a kapu felé.

-Szia Naruto.

-Na végre Hinata, Kakashi-sensei misszióval készült számunkra, a Sárkányok földjére kell mennünk hogy átadjunk egy levelet a Raikagénak.

-Ez nagyszerű '' Minden Narutóval töltött perc felér egy álommal''

-A holnap reggeli indulá megfelel neked ?

-Természetesen.

-Rendben, akkor hajnali 5kor várlak a falu kapuja előtt. Ne késs. Szia

-Igérem, szia Naruto.

Naruto sietve visszatér a lakásába é folytatja a pakolást, eközben Hinata szinte extázisban tér vissza a teájá Hanabi kérdése rántja őt vissza a valóságba.

-Na mivolt ? Végre szerelmet vallott neked ? Hinata szinte azonnal elvörösödött.

-Nem, csak egy misszióra megyünk közösen és eljött átbeszélni a dolgokat.

-Az arcod nem erről árulkodik.

-Ahh, te javíthatatlan vagy.

Közösen elfogyasztanak egy csésze teát és a faluban történtekről beszé ú idő után először fordul elő hogy mindketten hosszabb ideje a rezidencián tartózkodnak ígyhát Hinata kapva az alkalmon felveti Hanabinak hogy lenne e kedve elmenni este a melegvizes fürdőbe.

-Este ? Igen perszehogy , már régóta nemvolt közös programunk. Hanabi nagyon örült annak hogy Hinata megnyílt feléje , azok után hogy háttérbe lett szorítva kiskorában.

Egyikük sem öltözött ki a fürdőzésre , hiszen csak ketten mennek nincs értelme szép ruhát felvenni, Hinata a falu díszes kivilágítását csodálja azonban Hanabi mintha ijedezne egy kcisit.

-Mi a baj? Mitől félsz ?

-Semmitől , csak tudod még sosem láttam ilyenkor a falut.

-Még sosem jártál kint az utcán este ?

sosem engedett ki , mindig azt mondta hogy te sem jársz ki és te idősebb vagy. Válaszol Hanabi elszégyenülve.

-Semmi gond , majd én megmutatok a legjobb helyeket. Hinata vidáman összekócolja a kishúga haját, azonban ő ügyet sem vet rá, túlságosan lefoglalják az éjszakai falu szépségei.

Egy rövid 15 perces séta után megérkeznek a fürdőbe kisvártatva már mindketten a vízben vannak és élvezik a fürdő nyújtotta nyugalmat. Rajtuk kívül csak két idősebb lány valószinűleg csuninok kiszemelik maguknak Hanabit egy kis csipkelődésre , Hinata elkerüli a figyelmüket a gőz eltakarja őt.

-Mivan kislány ? Apuci kiengedett egyedül a fürdőbe ?

-Kérlek hagyjatok. Hanabi próbálja mindenáron elkerülni a konfliktust.

-Nekem te nemparancsolsz, azt csinálok amit akarok! Az egyik csunin feláll a vízben , ezzel akarja Hanabit lealacsonyítani.

Ekkor Hinata előbukkan a gőzből és akcióba lép.

-Ha ilyen kis melleim lennének mint nekem akkor inkább elhordanám magam.

-Ki vagy te hogy ilyeneket mersz mondani nekem ? Ekkor megpillantotta azt ami perverz kis fanboyok kedvence lett az idők során , majd konstatálta hogy kivel is van dolga , Hófehér szempár , hosszú fekete haj és a világ legédesebb mosolya.

-HINATA HYUGA! Odafordul a barátnőjéhez majd ezt mondja:-Jobb lesz a most elmegyünk inkább És teljes erőből elkezdtek futni az öltöző felé.

Hanabi odakúszik Hinatához és átöleli őt.

-Köszönöm hogy megvédtél. Hinata szóhoz sem jut csak viszonozza az ölelést.

-Szeretném ha ígymaradnánk egy darabig , lehet róla szó? Hinatát meglepte a kérdés ám kisvártatva olyan boldogság öntötte el aminél csak Naruto jeleléte teszi boldogabbá.

-Természetesen. Végül csak ezt képes kibökni Hinata

A víz ringatózása teljesen elfeledteti velül az idő múlását mindketten örülnek hogy végre csak maguk közt vannak. Hinata már álmosodik lassan, karjai megadják magukat é a víz tiltott helyekre sodorja őket Hanabi hatalmas meglepődésére.

-Nade kérlek Hinata. Egy lökéssel eltolja magát tőle és mellette ül elvörösödik , bár félálomban van érti hogy mi történt.

-Csak elálmosodtam , ez élem nem sértődtél meg.

-Dehogy , csak fura ért remélem többször nem történik meg.

-Nem fog.

A két Hyuga becsukott szemmel élvezi a vizet , teljes csendben mígnem a fiatalabb megtöri a csendet.

-Figyelj Hinata, igazából mi van közted és Naruto közt ? Történt már valami ? Már nem vörösödik el teljesen őszintén válaszolnak egymásnak.

-A háború vége utánu ünnepségen , hát... tudod... úgy történt hogy-

-Na mond már.

-Megcsókoltam.

-És ?

-Mi és ?

-Visszacsókolt ?

-Igen , de sok volt a szaké és már késő is volt szóval nemhiszem hogy emlékszik rá.

-Az szívás. A fiúk hülyék.

-Nade Hanabi , viselkedj. Amúgy miből gondolod ? Neked volt már fiúd ?

Elvörösödött fejjel de végül válaszol:-Nem és? Neked sem volt .

-Bocsánat , nem úgy é kiváncsiságból kérdeztem rá. És egyébként tetszik valaki?

Hanabi habozás nélkül válaszol , el akarja kerülni a többi kérdést.

-NEM!

- Nem kell felkapni a vizet... lassan indulni kéne már, későre jár.

-Felőlem mehetünk.

Gyorsan összekapják magukat , és elindulnak hazafelé mint két jó testvé úton azonban egy hang felkelti Hinata figyelmét a kocsmából Naruto és Kiba hangja hallatszik ki.

-Gyere Hanabi menjünk be és beszéljünk velük egy kicsit. Hanabinak először tetszik az ötlet azonban ahogy meglátja Kibát rögtön más ötlete támadt.

-Inkább menjünk haza , apa már biztosan aggódik értünk.

-Ne izélj már , kikértelek egész estére tőle. Majd megragadja a húga kezét és bevonszolja őt a kocsmába, neki még új ez a környezet a füst az alkoholszag a furán viselkedő emberek. Vegül Hinata integet a fiúknak akik észreveszik őt , már kicsit illuminált állapotban.

-Leülhetünk ide a kishugommal ?

-Hát persze foglaljatok helyet.

Hinata természetesen Naruto mellett foglal helyet. Hanabi azonban ahelyett hogy Kiba mellé ülne pár szakésüeget odébbrakva egy kis távolságot vesz fel.

-Kiba , miért nem Akamaruval vagy ?

-Hát őőő most apai teendőket végez, a múlt hónapban születtek kiskutyái.

-Az olyan aranyos,megnézhetjük őket valamikor ? Miközben Narutóra pillantott.

-Ohh Hinata kérlek , hogy lehet ennyire elolvadni pár kiskutyától?

-Egyébként ki ez a kis görcs Hinata ?- Kiba felvette a szokásos kemény fiú személyiségét.

-Hanabi Hyuga vagyok te bunkó.

-Én meg Kiba Inuzuka vagyok, örvendek a szerencsének. Kiba hirtelent viszavette kedves énjét és kezet nyújtott Hanabi felé , aki bár vonakodva de viszonozta a gesztust.

-Szóval srácok , mitcsináltok itt ? Mi ez a sok üveg ? Hinata már felismerte az illatot , azonban a fiatal Hanabinak ez a szag még taszító, ismeretlen.

-Tegnap neveztek ki Joninná , ünnepeltünk a családommal és egyszercsak megjelent Naruto a többit pedig már gondolom tudjátok.

-Igazából a többieket is hívtam, azt mondták hogy később jönnek csak.

-Értem , akkor mit fogunk csinálni így négyesben?

-Négyesben ? Hanabi és Kiba egyszerre hördült fel, egyikük sem akart a másikkal egy helységben lenni.

-Az hogy kezet nyújtottam neki nem azt jelenti hogy puszipajtások vagyunk.

-Pontosan!

-Akkor Narutóval rendelünk még egy üveg szakét, Hinata te is fogyasztasz velünk ?

-Engem meg se kérdezel ? Hanabi ráförmed Kibára.

-Nemakarok kiskorúak miatt bajba kerülni. Hanabi elvörösödik és elfordul tőlük.

-Pincér, kérem jöjjön ide.

-Igen , mit óhajtanak ?

-Kérnék mégegy üveg szakét és a hölgynek egy poharat, valamint hajoljon ide kérem. Kiba belesúg a pincér fülébe aki bólogatva látszólag megérti Kiba kérését.

Pár perc múlva a pincér visszatér egy üveggel és egy pohárral ezen kívül még Kiba zsebébe csúsztat valamit. Kiba kitölti Naruto és Hinata poharait majd átadja az üveget Narutónak aki megtölti az övé üveget azonban nem az asztalra teszi szokás szerint hanem maga mellé szinte alig látják a tö özben a trió a régi időket taglalja Hanabi magába fordulva duzzog, látszólag ez senkit sem zavar. A beszélgetés alatt Kiba a háta mögött matat és valamit Hanabi elé csúsztat anélkül hogy rajtuk kívül akárki észrevenné.

-Emlékeztek amikor Naruto és én a csunin vizsgán harcoltunk ?

-Ja , és végül egyikünk se lett csunin. Mindketten torkaszakadtukból nevetnek.

-Szerintem ideje lenne meginni a szakét.

-Támogatom Kiba ötletét. Koccintanak majd lehatják az adagjukat.

Ez a rituálé még 3 üvegen keresztül folytatódik ennek velejárója Kiba és Hanabi kis színjátéka a hátuk mögött. Egészen addig ameddig Hanabi egyszercsak hátradől egyenesen Kibára és felnevet.

-MI történt Hanabi ?

Feltápászkodik és végre odafordul a többiekhez. Hinata egyszercsak észreveszi a poharat a kezében és Kiba kínos arckifejezését.

-Értem, semmi baj. Ennek egyszer bekellett következnie. Hinata folytatja a beszélgetést mintha semmi sem történt volna. Hosszú órákon át beszélgetnek immár négyesben, bár Hanabi nemnagyon tud hozzászólni megtesz minden tőle telhetőt és néha rádől Kibára a szaké miatt aki csak viccesen egyenesbe rakja őt.

-Lassan kéne indulni , nekünk ugyebár holnap még missziónk van.

-Oh el is felejtettem.

Négyen elindulnak a Hyuga rezidencia felé , a fiúk megtartják a tisztes távolságot egymástól. Kiba és Hanabi meg elöl nemsokkal utánuk pedig Naruto és Hinata. A csendet Hinata töri meg amikor megáll és Naruto felé fordul.

-Tudod Naruto már régóta van egy dolog amit meg akartam kérdezni tőled.

-Mi az Hinata ?

-Amióta megláttalak , végig hittem benned, és nagyon nagyon szeretlek téged, esetleg –nyel egy nagyot- eljönnél velem e-egy randira ?

Eközben tudomást szerezve arról hogy nővére mit csinál Hanabi is akcióba lép.Ő azonban drasztikusabb módszert alkalmaz. Egy mozdulattal maga felé fordítja Kibát és megcsókolja, kis hátásszünetet követően a csók viszonzásra talá özben a NaruHina fronton

-Nézd Hanabit és Kibát, milyen édesek.

''El sem hiszem hogy elfelejtette amit mondtam...''

-Igen, azok. Már későre jár , innen hazatalálok egyedül is.

-Hát rendben, ha így akarod, akkor holnap találkozunk , vagyis igazából 4 óra mú .

-Szia. Hinata megszégyenülve érzi magát és futásnak ered. Magával rántja Hanabit is aki éppen befejezte a kis légyottját Kibával.

Hanabinak nincs ideje megkérdőjelezni nővére tetteit egészen addig amíg haza nem érnek.

-Ez meg mi a franc volt? Förmedt rá a nővérre az ingerülten.

-Bocsánat , csak Naruto... hagyjuk megyek aludni.

-Magyarázatot követelek!

Választ azonban nem kap, szótlanul faképnél hagyták őt.

''Másnap'' reggel.

Mindketten pontosan érkeztek a kapuhoz , ám mindkettőn látszik hogy megviselte őket a tegnap csak szótlanul állnak egymás mellett majd végül Naruto erőt vesz magán és megszólal.

-Akkor indulhatunk?

-Igen , de kérlek ne menj gyorsan , megviselt a tegnap este.

-Értem , megpróbálok szólj ha esetleg gyorsan mennék.

Egészen az erdőig gyalogolnak , majd miután beértek az akadémián tanultak alapján a fákon folytatják az útjukat. Naruto megy elöl rögtön mögötte Hinata aki a byakuganjával pásztázza a területet esetleges ellenségek után kutatva .

-Szükségtelen, ne pazarold az energiádat feleslegesen.

-Micsoda?

-A byakugan elveszi a chakrádat , nemhiszem hogy bárki is el akarná lopni a tekercset. Kakashi sensei nem mondta hogy bármi fontos lenne a levélben.

Végül Hinata eleget tesz Naruto kérésének és byakugan nélkül folytatja az utat. Több órás utazás után végre elérnek egy városba ahol éjszakázhatnak.

-Melyik motelben szeretnél megszállni Hinata ?

-Teljesen mindegy , megfelel amit te választasz. ''Nem hiszem el hogy elfelejtette amit tegnap este mondtam neki...''

-Emlékszem hogy Jiraiyával jártunk már erre, a sarkon túl van egy kényelmes és olcsó hotel , megfelel ?

-Perszehogy.

-Elnézést hölgyem , vannak szabad szobáik ?

-Mivel 3 nap múlva kezdődik a városi fesztivál , ezért csak egy darab egyágyas szobánk van, megfelel önöknek.

-N-nemtu—

-Hát perszehogy , ugye Hinata?

-Igen Naruto.

A hölgy átadja kulcsokat hogy megnézhessék a szobát. Azonban a valódi recepciós egy hátsó szobában volt elzárva , aki őket kiszolgálta nem más volt mint Naruto egyik klónja aki alakot váltott.

-Szóval melyik felét szeretnéd ?

-Teljesen mindegy.

-Valami gond van Hinata?

-Nincs, abszolút semmi.

-Akkor jó, én fogok az ablak felén aludni. Így biztonságosabb szerintem.

-Teljesen mindegy.Kérlek kimennél pár percre ? Szeretnék átöltözni.

-Rendben , szólj ha bemehetek.

Pár perc elteltével.

-Jöhetsz

Ahogy Naruto meglátja Hinatát , egyből felnevet.

-Mi a baj Naruto ? Érkezik a megszeppent kérdés.

-Egyszerűen gyönyörű vagy ebben a ruhában Hinata.

-Ezt csak úgy mondod. Mondta elvörösödve , bár igazából örült a bóknak.

-Komolyan nem. Akkor rendelhetem a szakét ?

-Nemakarsz előtte átöltözni?

-Ohh , majdnem elfelejtettem. Anélkül hogy bármit is szólt volna Hinata már az ajtó előtt volt a fal másik oldalán. Fura gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében '' Használhatnám a byakugant hogy meglessem őt de az nemvolna sportszerű, de túl nagy a kísértés... megpróbálom, ahogy épp a fal felé fordult volna Naruto már szólt is hogy bejöhet '' a francba , majd legközelebb''

-Akkor hozhatom a szakét ?

-Természetesen- Válaszolt Hinata mosollyal az arcán

Miután elfogyaaszották a szakét nyugovóra térnek, azonban egyikük sem tud aludni, Naruto a szaké miatt Hinata pedig Naruto jelenléte ástól elfordulva fekszenek hogy még véletlenül se érintkezzenek egymással , végül Naruto töri meg a csendet.

-Alszol már Hinata ?

-Még nem...

-Azt hiszed elfelejtettem ?

-Micsodát ?

-Amit tegnap kérdeztél, a szakézás után. Nem felejtettem el , csak nem tudtam mit válaszolni akkor és Kibáék épp kapóra jöttek ürügyként hogy eltereljem a témát. Igen.

-Micsoda igen?

-Elmegyek veled randira, már énis régóta gondolkoztam ezen, megkedveltelek azok után amit a Pain és Obito elleni harcokban értem tettél.

-Már régóta vártam ezt a választ , végre, köszönöm. Hinata örömkönnyeket hullajt miközben odafordul Narutóhoz és megöleli hátulról.

-És a csókot sem felejtettem el... Hinata azonnal elvörösödik de ez nem tántorítja el attól hogy továbbra is Narutót ölelje át. Végre , megtalálták egymást és örökké eggyütt lehetnek.

VÉGE.


End file.
